Attack on Grim
by SilverGuard345
Summary: This story was set in the alternate version of RWBY, mixed with SnK. This is a story of Ruby rose who seek revenge against a huge animal man-eating giants were known as the 'Grim' who threaten mankind into a brink of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A new crossever between SnK and RWBY by TheSentryGuard117.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Grim reminder.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Over 100 years ago, Mankind discovered an unknown animal giants were known as the "Grim", They began to threaten mankind into a brink of extinction, Mankind has never fought these beings before and it was hopeless, But however, The last remnants of the human poplutation began to built 3 walls that surrounds the capital and it's territories, they stood up to 50 meters tall, these walls were named: Sina, Rosa and Maria, these walls held peace for a century, but now, peace began to fade away as a new danger arise.

* * *

'_Ruby! Ruby!' _Called out a voice. '_Ruby!'_

"Huh!?" Ruby's eyes franticly opened and reveals a face on front of her, was her adoptive sister, Yang.

"Hey sister wake up, we'll miss dinner."

"O-okay..." Ruby stood as she rubbed her eyes.

Yang looked on her sister's face, seems like she's crying.

"Why are you crying?" Yang asked her.

"Crying? I'm not crying." Ruby wipe out her tears. "seems I have a nightmare."

* * *

** Later on, in the town of zhiganshina district.**

"Hey Hannes, still going drunk today?" Ruby gave a disturbing question to the barricade guard.

"Hah? Ruby? What are ya' little girls doing here?" Asked Hannes.

"...Nah, just nothing." She grinned. "We have to go home bye!"

"Who's that girl?" Asked the other barricade guard nearby hannes.

"Oh she? She's the daughter of my best friend who saved a thousands of life from a plague and his girlfriend."

"Ohh.."

Later on the main road of Zhiganshina district, crowds have gathered on the road, cheering for the scouting legion that came from their last mission.

"Hey look Yang, It's the scouting legion!" Ruby cheered. "Oh boy, Lets see 'em."

However, the cheer fadded as they seen the faces of the soldiers, schocked from horrors, they even never flinched, then an old woman came by to ask the captain of the scouting legion about her son, seconds later she fell on the floor and cried in despair, hearing about her son's death.

"Man, What a waste of money." Spoke a fellow townsman. "Bringing out soldiers on the outside area to bring out their foothold, but they died only for nothing."

"Indeed." Agreed the other. "Anyways, I would blame the military for thi-*Bonk* Ow!"

The angry person turned around franticly to a 10-year old girl holding a stick with an angry sexpression on her face.

"Hey kid, what's you're problem!" He retorted.

"I will-gah!" But then, she was interrupted as she was pulled away by her adoptive sister, Yang, dragged her quickly into the allyway and dropped her on the ground.

"Ruby, You will get us into trouble!" Yang retorted. "What if mother will hear about us getting into trouble!"

"S-sorry."

* * *

**1 hour later, Zhiganshina district: Rose resident.**

"Mom, Dad, Were home!"

"Ah, Ruby, Yang, Perfect timing for dinner." Ruby's mother named Summer said. "And I thought that you two were coming late."

Ruby's mom was beutifull, her was face was more like of her daughter, even thought, she has silver hair as the shining moon on midnight.

* * *

**(Authors note: At least, I named her Summer Rose, however, her father was unidentified.)**

* * *

"Well, Looks like tha girls are home." Their father added, taking a sip of tea and continue to read the newspaper, eventually, he's a doctor.

Half an hour after dinner.

"Mom..can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked.

"Hm? What is it dear?"

"If I grow up, may I join...the scouting legion?"

At this moment, silent filled on the air, her mother couldn't reply but a sweatdrop flows on her forehead, schocked, hearing her daughter's words, moments later, the silent breaks.

"...No.." Summer replied.

"Huh? Why?"

"Ruby, I said no, It's too dangerous." Her mother crossed her arms. "Even I will not apply you into the military for the rest of you're life."

"But mom I-!"

"You will get eaten by the Grim!" Her mother shouted angrily. "Look here young lady, I will never let you to join the military cause-"

"It doesn't matter! Then I'm joining in!"

Ruby stormed off from her house, leaving her parents and her adoptive sister alone.

"Yang." Summer spoke to her 10-year old adoptive daughter. "Get Ruby back in our house, I need to talk important to her."

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Zhiganshina District.**

Three bullies began to bully a helpless 10-year old blond boy in the allyway.

"Hey blondie." The bully asked him musely. "Tell me something about you're so-called story about the 'Outside world'?"

"Wh-why? Why do you have to bully someone?" Asked the blonde boy. "Just only for some...nothing?"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Yelled a voice.

As the three bullies turned around and saw a girl known as Ruby, came by to save her close friend.

"Oh look, it's that Ruby rose." The bully commented musely while he began to crack his knuckles.

"Uh, guys." Spoke the other one, nervously.

At this moment, an angry Yang appeared behind her.

"Aw shit!"

"She got Yang!"

"Better get out of here!"

After the bullies ran away, Ruby helped her friend to stay up.

"Thanks Ruby, I was doomed from the start." The boy thanked her.

"You're welcome, Jaun." Ruby grinned to her friend named Jaun.

* * *

**Zhiganshina District: River side.**

"I say, Youre parents haven't returned from the outside world, didn't they?" Ruby asked Jaun.

"I don't know what happened to them." Jaun sighted. "It's been 4 months, Maybe they ended up devoured by the grim."

"I see." Yang placed her hand on Jaun's right shoulder. "But you still have you're grandpa with you."

"...That's nice both of you.."

"Alright Jaun, we'll be leaving." Yang began "Ruby... let's go home."

"Okay sis, hope mom would-"

***BOOM!***

Suddenly, a large explosion was caused outside wall maria.

"Wh-what was that!?"

"Over there!"

* * *

**Zhiganshina District: Town Central **

"Yang, Jaun tell me what's going on!?"

At this moment, there's no reply, as ruby saw what the two looking at are on the walls, was a giant, skinless hand was on top of the walls, Ruby's eyes went wide-eyed and in a sudden, a huge head lifted up from outside wall maria as the townspeople of zhiganshina began to shake in terror, a head of a skinless grim was shown and able to look over wall maria.

"Are you kidding me..." Jaun explained with a schock on his face. "That wall is 50 meter high!"

"It's them..." Ruby trembled. "Grims..."

Seconds later, The Colossal Grim gave a massive kick on the gates of maria as a massive explosion and a huge wave of dust has caused, Rocks and broken towers flew on the air like meteors and killed countless of innocent peoples on the streets, however, outisde wall maria, other huge Grims were coming.

"H-He breaks a hole in the wall..." Jaune kneeled onnthe ground.

Suddenly one grim came through.

"One is coming in!"

"Everybody run!"

Townspeople began to panic and run franticly to safety.

"R-Ruby were are you going!"

"M-My house is over there!"

Ruby began to run to her resident along side with yang, and of course, Jaun was left behind on the town central, trying to calm down, but however, tears began to flow throught his face.

"Th-This town...Is...Over runned by the Grim!"

Somewhere in the Town, Ruby ran fast to her home, even seeing countless of human bodies were crushed by the debris.

'Once I make a turn here, my house is definitly there!' Ruby thought. 'Hope it was undamaged!'

Moment later as she found her home, but she was schocked that a huge rock that crushed her house, however, her mother was still alive, but stucked under the debris.

"Mom!" Ruby yelled.

Summer heard her daughters voice as they finally arrived.

"Yang! You get that while we pushed this up!"

However, Ruby felt something that it wasn't right, as she saw the surroundings of the area, the grims are already swarming in Zhiganshina district.

"The grims are coming and my legs are crushed by the Debris, even I can't go after I was released from this debris" Summer muttered. "Ruby! Take Yang with you and go, do you understand?"

"But I want to go! But first I am taking you out!"

Ruby tries to carry up the heavy wood to free her mother, but then, a Huge Wolf-like Grim appeared 50 feets away from them.

"But we will get killed!" Summer yelled to her own daughter.

"Please listen...Ruby" Summer begged then turned to her adoptive daughter "Yang...please let you're sister understand.. At this rate ... We will be-"

Suddenly, Hannes came down from the roofs with his 3D Maneuver gear.

"Hannes! Finally you came!" She said. "Quick, Take the children and run!"

"Don't take me lightly Summer rose, I will deal this Grim in no problem to save the three of you."

Then Hannes charged out against the huge grim as he unsheath his swords.

"But wait! Hannes, You can't fight!"

'_She's right, I can definitly save three of them.' _He thought. _'But now my Oppurtunity is...to repay my Dept!"_

Suddenly, Hannes stopped his tracks as he starred directly to the Grim's face, Hannes was covered in schock and horror, moments later, he immediatley sheathed his sword and ran back, grabbing Ruby and Yang away from the debris as the Grim approached.

"Thank you...Hannes.." Summer thanked him.

"Hey! Hannes! What are you doing!?" Ruby demanded. "Mom is still stuck in there!"

"Ruby!...Yang!" Summer cried to her children. "Live on!"

Back to the debris, Summer watched her kids, carried by hannes away from the debris, suddenly, memories flows into her mind, tears began to flow out, summer covered her mouth and cries.

"D-...Don't Go..."

Suddenly, The Grim finally reached and stomped nearby the debris as ruby watched in gasped horror, the huge grin digged under the debris and finally captured it's meal on both of it's hand.

"SSSSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!" Ruby yelled.

Summer smacked her hands against the Grims hand, however, the Grim began to twist her body as Ruby still watched in horror, then the grim opened it's wide mouth and placed it's dead prey on it's tounge, moments later, the mouth closed at full force as Summer's blood sprayed all over the area...Her Daughter, Ruby Rose, was horrified, seeing her mother on front of her eyes, devoured by a Grim...and that moment, she will never forget.

_**'On this moment, Mankind recieved a grim reminder...we lived in fear of the 'Grim' and ... we are disgraced to live into these cages we called: The Walls'**_

* * *

**Chapter end**

**PS: Comment if you like ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Maria's Downfall**

* * *

**Zhiganshina District.**

The townspeople of shiganshina district were in panic and tries to flee from the Grim that swarmed over the area, Hannes, the Barricade Guard still running through the panicked crowd, still carrying Ruby and Yang with him, Ruby struggled from his grip and fell to the ground.

"He-Hey Ruby, what are you-"

"You!" Ruby interrupted as she yelled at Hannes. "W-..why?...Why! why did you left mother behind!"

Hannes couldn't reply much, he placed his hand on ruby's left shoulder.

"Ruby...you know why I didn't..." he said as tears flowing out. "It's...it's...IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE NO COURAGE TO FIGHT!"

Ruby was schocked by hearing his words.

"I didn't have enough courage! That's why...That's why I didn't save you're mom! I...I haven't fought a single grim before!"

_'Didn't have enough courage...?'_ Ruby thought. _'I-Is that why...that we humans are weak?"_

* * *

**Outside Zhiganshina District, Evacuation site nearby the gatewalls.**

Jaune and his Grandfather are on a boat with the other refugees with them and prepares to leave from wall maria.

"Huh? Is that...Ruby!" Called out Jaun. "Ruby! Yang! You've made it!...wait..where is you're mom?"

Ruby did not reply, as goes for Yang.

"R-Ruby?"

"Leave her," Yang said. "She needs to be alone."

**(Ruby POV)**

'_H-How dare they..._' Ruby's mind raged. _'How dare they!?'_

Her mind raced through her viens, memories flows around her head, that she would never forget about the death of her mother and the death of the other peoples she knew who died under the hands of the Grim, Ruby stood and looked back on Zhiganshina district as smokes rose on the air, Ruby raged upon and began to curse the enemy that she ever knew.

"How dare they do that to my mother!" She yelled as Yang and Jaune looked on her.

"I will kill those pathetic Grims!" Ruby swore with her fists held tight as tears flowing out. "One day...One day, I swear! I will kill every last of them! You. HEAR. ME!"

**(Ruby POV ends.)**

* * *

**Back in Zhiganshina district.**

***Boom!***

A cannonball missed it's target and headed to the ground.

"You idiot!" Shouted a Soldier nearby. "Can you aim better!"

"There are so many people coming!"

"Hey!" shouted another soldier. "Th-They're closing the gates!"

"Are they mad?! They're leaving us behind!"

**Insidie the Gate.**

"Oi, Oi, Oi, what are you doing!?" demanded Hannes. "There are still people out there!"

"But there is no time!" The Guard exclaimed. "The Grims are nearing the gates!"

"Are you shitting me!?" Hannes demanded as he grabbed the soldiers colar. "We are soldiers for gods sake's! We've supposed to held out and give the evacuation for some time!"

"..hmpf..fine." The soldier sighted as Hannes let him go. "We will give some time, keep the gate open!"

Back to the outer Gate Entrance.

"Okay, I think that's the rest of them." The guard stated.

But however, an unknown grim appeared from the ruines, This Grim stood 15 meters tall, it's eyes are colored mixed with silver and orange, even it's body was covered by hard bones.

"Wh-What is that!?"

Then the grim kneeled to the ground, moments later, it began to sprint toward as it tries to tackle the gates.

"I-It's coming on front of us!"

"Load the cannons quickly!"

"Fire at Will!"

***Boom! Boom! Boom!***

As the cannon fired towards to the armored grim, the cannonballs were deflected by the Grim's armour, one of the cannonballs hit a 3 meter grim beside the 15 meter armoured grim, However, the soldiers began to retreat, ran back into the walls.

"Close the Gate! Close the Gate!"

One of the soldier shouted franticly as he ran fast as he could, but however, the armored grim reached and smashed it's entire body against the gate, with soldiers, cannons and rocks flew throught the air.

Hannes, however, was on the building, looking over a huge group of grims began to swarm over the area.

"This...is our end..." Hannes trembled in fear. "There is nothing left to do..."

* * *

**Year 845**: A colossal grim appeared out of nowhere and breaks a hole on wall maria, sending other grims to enter and slaughters the citizens of zhiganshina district, however, another unknown grim was known as the 'Armored Grim' successfully breached wall maria, mankind's military abandoned the walls of maria, Humanity lost 20% of their population and 3rd of their territory.

**Year 846**: Mankind's military were low on food supplies and has low morality, the military from wall rose lead the refugees into a campaign against the grim to retake wall maria, but however, the campaign went unsuccessfull.

* * *

**Nearby wall rose, farming area.**

"Hey Jaune, Did you're grandfather came back?" Asked Yang to Jaune.

"He's gone." Jaune shooked his head. "I...I don't know what to do...guess I'm alone now."

Jaune facepalmed and sighted, but his close friend Ruby sat beside him.

"Well...I guess I have to wait until I got old." Ruby spoke. "I'm joining the military to fight back."

"What!?"

"Ruby, are you for real!?"

"I didn't have other choices!" Ruby stood furiosly. "Look for what happened that they did to my mother! Should I have to let it go? No! What if that colossal grim appears again and breach wall rose!?"

"...Ruby..." Yang placed her hand on one of Ruby's shoulders. "Guess...there are no other choices then.."

"Me too.." Jaune agreed. "I'm joining too, I can't sit here for doing nothing."

As many moons passed by, the three friends have finally reached their goal, their objective: To join the scouting legion.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**Pls review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Joining the Military.**

* * *

**Year 847, Location: Military Bootcamp.**

"Sir, This is all we have to recruit new soldiers." Spoke the Soldier to the head instructor, Keith Shadis. "But they all look so young."

"Hmpf...Just a bunch of little kids." Keith stated. "Alright, You may go, I'm going to show these bunch of kids to become real soldiers."

"Yes sir." Then he went away.

Keith marched forth and stand before the young recruits, Looking around if it's okay, he let out a small cough before he could send out a speech.

"Alright, I am Keith Shadis and I would be you're head Intructor to become real soldiers!" he introduced himself loudly. "I don't want to see any recuits slacking off during the training..."

Then he glared on one of the recruits.

"And I don't want any who makes pranks of me, If one of you did, will recieved a horrible punishment." He growled. "Alright private, Tell me you're name and where do you come from!"

"I'm Thomas Wagner from Trost District!"

"And what are you here for!?"

"To join the scouting Legion sir!"

"Do you know what is a life as a Scouting Legion!?"

"To kill Grims sir!"

"Good and you will become soon as a bait for grims! and you there!" then he come up to another recruit. "Who the hell are you and where do you come from!"

"I'm Ruby Rose from Zhiganshina district sir!"

"Rose! what are you here for!?"

"To Join the Scouting Legion sir!"

"I must know that why are joining in? for what!?"

"To kill Grims for the glory of mankind sir!"

"Alright then."

Then Keith looked to the other recruit nearby with blond hair.

"Who the hell are you!? and where do you come from!?"

"I'm Jaune Arc from Zhinganshina district!"

"Oh Yeah!? What a silly name that you're parents gave it to you?!" Keith shouted Back.

"That's my grandfather sir!"

"Arc! What are you here for!?"

"To join the scouting legion sir!" Jaune rsponded "and to Contribute towards mankinds victory sir!"

"That's what I like to hear! You're gonna make great grim food if it comes!" Then he turned jaune to the other. "Third line look behind you!"

Keith turned to the other recruit.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Sir" The female recruit responed to keith with a salute.

* * *

**Meanwile, on the military watch tower.**

Two superiors watched over keith doing with the recruits.

"Look at them go," spoke the soldier as he looked over trainees. "You went through the same thing when you started as a trainee, are you not? This brings me back memories, Still...I don't get the point of that intimidation game...It's a rite of passage. "

Then he continued to look at keith giving a shout to another recruit.

"This is a degree of self-denial that is needed to cultivate the necessary qualities of a soldiers to become a complete newbie..What about that one over there? He's not telling her anything." He told her about the female recruit.

"Well..." The Female soldier began. "She's been through the rite of passage already, there's no need."

"Why is that..?" He asked, but she sighted.

"A couple of years ago.." she continued. "It was hell on earth. I assume that you people were there to see it, It shows on you're faces."

* * *

Back with Keith as he face another recruit.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Weiss Schnee from the Trost District sir!" She responded with a salute.

"Weiss!? What kind of a name is that!? did you're parents gave the name to you!?" He asked her loudly.

"That's my mother sir!"

"And what are you here for!?"

"...To join the military Police!" She responded with a grin. "And live in the inner district, sir."

However, Ruby looked over her.

"I see! So that's what you wanna be eh?"

"Yes sir!" she responded.

Moments later, he takes a headbutt against weiss's head.

"Ugh!"

"Hey there! who gives an authority to sit down!?" Keith blamed. "You are a chicken! You're never make it to the Police!"

Then he faced another recruit nearby.

"And who the hell are you!? and where do you come from?!"

"I'm Marco Bodt, Sir!" He responed loudly. "from jinae town in...in from wall rose's southern district!"

"What are you here for!?"

Then marco eyes at keith as he sweatdropped, Until, he got his decision.

"The Military police sir," He said. "I want to enter the king's service!"

"...Is that so? Well, that a great choice, you make that you're great goal." keith continues to stare. "That said...I doubt the king will find you to his taste, If you know what I mean?"

Then keith looked to the other recruit with red hair that ties into a pony-tail.

"Next! You there, Softie! Who the hell are you?!"

"Pyrrha Nikos, Sir!" She saluted. "From the village of Rakago, from wall rose's southern district, sir!"

But then as keith saw that pyrrha saluted in an opposite direction, he grabbed her colar, lifting her up and makes face-to-face, which makes her tremble in fear.

"You got it backwards, Pyrrha Nikos." he retorted with a glare. "It must have been the first things you learned! This salute meant to repressent youre resolve commit youre very heart to public service...! Is you're heart is one the right side, Pyrrha!...?"

***Gulp!***

Suddenly, he heard that someones eating, he looked on the recruits and saw who, A light-brown haired girl eating a potato, Keith looked at her.

"You there..." He demanded.

But the girl looked on different direction that she thought it was someone, She continue to eat the potato, But keith walked up to her.

**"YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU, DAMNIT!"** He shouted. **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"**

The girl munched quickly and gulped.

"My name is Nora Valkyrie, Sir!" She saluted. "From the village of dauper, from wall rose's southern district, Sir!"

Keith looked on the potato.

"Nora Valkyrie..."he began to ask. "What is that thing holding on you're hand?"

"A steamed potato sir!" She responded. "It was in the kitchen, and I thought it was just what I needed, I didn't think of it through!"

"You mean...You stole it?...Why did you...Pull out that potato to eat?...now of all times?" Keith asked.

"...I wanted to eat it while it was still hot." She responded. "There's no point otherwise, So I reckoned it was now or never."

"...Well, I don't get it?" Spoke the dumfounded Head Instructor. "Why did you eat that potato?"

"Is that a...'Why do Peoples eat Potatos' kind of a question?" she asked back.

Everyone was schocked by hearing her words, then nora split the potato in half and give it to keith the other half, he was dumfounded, Nora smiled on him...

_'Is she dumb?'_ Weiss thought as she takes a facepalm.

* * *

**5 hours later..**

Nora was forced to take many lapses right from keith, many hours after the potato incident, Ruby and the gang pitied on her.

"Man, That potato girl is still running is she?" Pyrrha asked as they kept looking at nora.

"huh? It's been five hours straight." Ruby said. "The whole running thing till near death didn't get to her...Quite as much as the moment she was told to skip launch."

"I do remember about that Dauper being a remote," Pyrrha said. "Scarcely populated vilage of hunters inside the mountains."

"Im preety surprise thos things still exists..." Marco added. "By the way, We never hear where you come from...Where did you lived?"

That question was meant for Ruby.

"I'm from Zhiganshina, Like him." She introduce along with Jaun.

"...I see, So that's youre story..." Marco said nervously about for what she responded, However, Pyrrha shoved him aside.

"That means...You were in Zhiganshina? The day that happened!?" She told her gleefully. "Did you see it?"

"Hey easy there girl!"

"Did you see the Colossal Grim?" She asked.

"..Yeah..I did."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Chapter end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting friends.**

* * *

"I told you a 100th time." Ruby said in an annoyed expression.

Ruby was surrounded by her classmater, questioning her about the grim attack on zhiganshina district since 2 years ago.

"What does it looked like?"

"Is it really 60 meters?"

"I heard it was skinless!"

"How big is it?"

"I got to see it!"

Those questions hailed on ruby, eventually she was annoyed.

"It's big enough to show it's head above the walls." Ruby responded.

Young recruits kept questioning for themselves, as they must know what a Grim is, however, one of the recruits asked something.

"What does the Average grim looked like?"

At this moment, her memories flows into her mind, remebered that her mother was devoured by a grim, Ruby cannot respond as she covers her mouth with her bare hand, still schocked in horror, by those memories, all of her friends stared at her.

"Alright guys, stop giving her questions." Said marco. "Something need to be left forgotten."

"Sorry! You must have some unpleasant stuff!" Pyrrha apologized.

"Hah.." She sighted as she looked down, then she took a piece of bread, she looked back and take a bite.

"Wrong." She continued. "Grims...aren't such a big deal, when you come down to it. Once we get to use the 3D maneuver gear, they are nothing, stop picking sticks and stones, we were going to be soldiers, after we finished our training, I can join the scouting legion and to wipe out the grims."

"Tsk, you're insane." Spoke the white-haired girl from the next table. "Are you that girl who wants to join the scouting legion?"

"Yeah, I did..." Ruby responded, however, as she looks on her face, she remember who she is.

"Wait a minute...You're that girl who wants to join the military police." Ruby noted. "You want to live inside the inner walls, don't you?"

"Yeah, away from those pesky grims." Weiss responded as she checked her fingernails. "But as for you, you're just going out there to fight grims, that's suicide."

"Are you thinking that you were smart?" Ruby talked back. "You're talking about me, you miss smarty-pants!"

"Oh, my bad." Weiss spoke mischeivously. "I have that bad habit to speak a person like you, but I don't want you to get upset."

***Ding! Ding! Ding!***

"Dinner's over, time to tidy up."

"I don't want to dismiss you're own opinion." Weiss said to ruby, but she ignored her words. "What? Its everyone does with their own business."

"It's alright." Ruby replied. "I don't want to pick up a fight."

"Sure, let's forget about it and be friends with each other, okay?" Weiss grinned as she holds hands with ruby.

"Yep."

At this moment, she exited the canteen, suddenly, Yang passed by, Eventually, she did not notice that was her adoptive sister.

"Oh hey, I...uhm, I've never seen like you before."

Yang turned to Weiss.

"Wow, You're eyes looked beutifull!"

"Thanks."

"Maybe we could be friends together, better than that Ruby."

However, Yang went out immediatley as Weiss follwed her, until she saw that Ruby and Yang were in together, she thought that they were best friends, Weiss wiped her hand at Pyrrha's t-shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Pyrrha demanded. "Do you think my T-Shirt is a toilet paper!?...!?"

"My faith in humanity..." Weiss commented with a blank expression on her face. "Is lost..."

* * *

**Meanwhile in somewhere else in the barracks.**

"...*pant*...*pant*...Finally...at last." Spoke Nora weakly.

After 600 lapses, Nora collapsed on the wall, begging for food, however, Blake came by with a bread on her hands, Suddenly, nora leaped and snatched the bread with her own food, Blake yelped in surprise by her actions.

"Hmm...? What is this?...Bread?"

As nora looked up and saw a young girl with black hair and a black ribbon that attached on her hair.

"Here...have some water, you might be thirsty." Blake gave her a bottle of water.

"Uh...god!?" Nora began to imaginating. "Oh my god, is that you!? My lord and savior!"

"Hey!" Spoke the red-haired guy as he approached. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, she collasped on the floor and-"

"I didn't mentioned to the potato girl." Adam interrupted. "I was speaking to you."

"Well...erm."

"I've seen you that you stole the loaf during dinner, that really pissed me off." He said.

"I..."

"Now..tell me, you think that you're doing the right thing, huh?" He questioned her. "So you did it for the potato girl to help her up?"

"I...I chose to be like this, because, that you can't count upon." Blake responded. "Is that you wanted?"

"Huh? Well the hell I'd know."

Then adam kneeled before the collapsed potato girl.

"Forget that, Okay, help me up and bring this potato girl on her bed."

"Alright."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Chapter end**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Position body training.**

* * *

**Military bootcamp, Early morning.**

"First things, Let's see if you're good with something!" Declared Keith while introducing the training maschine. "Just tie one of those ropes on both sides of you're waists, and hang down from there! Use you're full-body balance, those who can't, will be a bait, We'll send you to the landsfill we will!"

* * *

**Hours later, The Watchtower.**

Two instructors began to look over the fields filled with recruits, holding their balance for their upcoming 3D Maneuver training.

"This is the most basic training, there they can get a good grasp for their general aptitude." Said the Instructor, then she looked on Yang, which she was hanged over there, keeping her balance.

"That girl there...Look at her." She pointed out. "That's what I called perfect, she knows actually to do and how to do it, that's what I mean by aptitude."

As hours passed by, The insteuctors were impressed by looking over the recuits.

"Hmm...I'll say...We have many competent peoples around this time."

"Um..that one over there." the other instructor pointed out, revealing that it was ruby as she was losing her balance as her body turned upside down.

"Speaking of Aptitude." She informs. "There are peoples that they can perform much better than others...The exact opposite is equally true."

With Ruby...

"Hey! What's the big idea, Ruby Rose!?" shouted keith. "Upper you're body up!"

'Uh...what's going on!?...' Ruby's mind raced while looking at the other, giggling at her. 'This can't be! How did this happen!? You gotta be...kidding me!? It wasn't meant to go down this way!?"

* * *

**Military Canteen, Evening.**

Ruby's forehead was wrapped by bandages after a painfull training back there, she looked down, hearing comments from her fellow classmates would say.

"Hey, Ain't that girl from the last night?" Spoke one of the classmates. "She was like 'I'm gonna slaughter grims to the last.' Wasn't she?"

"I heard that she almost killed herself in a position control training." Added the other. "Seriously...? How could someone to imagine to fail like that?"

Suddenly, Ruby was traumatisized by negative comments from her fellow classmates that flows into her mind, however, Yang wake her up into reality.

"Ruby are you alright?" Yang asked with a worried look on her face.

"N-Nothing." She responded. "Tomorrow, I will pass the test for tomorrow."

* * *

**Sleeping Cabin, Late Evening.**

"A hint? Sorry girl...But I'm a genius you see." Pyrrha imformed Ruby. "Aside from "feel it" there's not much that I could tell you."

"Me and the contrary, I wouldn't mind to take a few lessons." Weiss added. "In the art of not going bonkers being caught in a such embarrasing position."

"Gi-Girls, I just begged for you're help from right there." Ruby begged.

"Easy, Easy there rose." Marco calmed her down. "Other than Pyrrha and Weiss, those two were pretty deemed good at it, If memory served."

Then later on, Ruby and Yang came up to meet the two other recruits, Roman Torchwick and Crimson.

"Uhm...A hint about position control..uhm." Ruby asked. "Please, I heard that you two were good at this, Crimson...Roman.."

Then much later after their conversation, Crimson decided to tell some information for her upcoming evaluation.

* * *

**Tomorrow, Training fields.**

"Ruby Rose, Are you ready?." Keith began. "The ability to operate the 3D Maneuver Gear is the lowest requirement of a soldier, If you cannot done this well, We'll send you back to the Landfill...understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Keith begin to raised up his arms as the two other recruits pulled up the rope to operate the position control maschine, Ruby was lifted on the mid-air and managed to make a performance.

'_I-I think...I'm going to make it!'_ She thought cheerfully. '_Hell yeah, I'm going to make it!'_

However, Ruby snapped back to the reality, she began to lose her concentraiton and her body went rapidly up-side-down as her head crashed on the hard, dirty ground.

'_Shit! I'm losing balance!'_ Her mind raced. _'No...No! This isn't over!'_

"Put him down." Ordered Keith.

"No! I-I'm still."

"Put him down, now."

Ruby kneeled on the ground, she was schocked for failing the test, However, as Kaith saw something that it was not right, her belt was damaged.

"Wagner." He told thomas. "Exchange you're equipment for Rose."

After that, she was lifted up with her same performance.

_'Wha-? How come?' _Her mind raced._ 'I did it...right off from the bat!'_

Faulty material...the metallic fixtures on youre belt were damaged." Explained Keith. "Normally it goes up to the waist, so that even if you're overturned you're head shouldn't hit on the ground."

"Huh?"

"This is the first time that I heard such a thing." Keith continued. "I never knew those bits would be damaged, so you're gonna have yourself a new proper gear."

"B-But...what about the military aptitudes?"

"That would be no problem...Train harder."

_'Hell yeah!_' Her mind raced as her arms triumphtly raised. _'I did it! What do you think Yang!? With this technique I can kill grims!'_

_'She seems not particurly skilled.'_ Keith thought._ 'But still...for a moment, she can barely to maintain her posture with defected material...and I'm not so sure if another would manage this._

He continues to stare at Ruby while taking performances.

'_Summer, Today, You're daughter...has become a soldier.'_

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Chapter end**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Self-Defense, 3D and Graduation.**

* * *

**2 years after their recruitment.**

**Military Training Grounds, Field.**

"Graah!" charged roman at ruby while wielding a wooden knife against her, However, Ruby grabbed his wrist and tossed him over The ground.

"Jeez, How could you tossed a big guy like that..?" Roman asked.

Ruby sighted for a moment.

"Long story." She flipped the wooden knife. "When I was in town, That crazy big fat bully used this to play with.

"Tsk...Next time, you're the bad guy." Roman noted as ruby handed the wooden knife over.

"Sorry, I'm not good at bolding back." She apologized as she pulled him up. "That said... What's this training about? Soldiers beating others? I hate to look at that."

"Don't let the Instructors hear you." Roman explained with a worried expression on his face. "I mean, Once an idiot would deal his mark without a weapon in the first place, then what do you do?"

"To run for it of course."

"That's irresponsible."

"You don't understand and this wooden knife wouldn't help." She talked back. "If that hand-to-hand does worked at all...that means, you're lucky."

Then pointed her eyes in different directions.

"In real life..." She explained in a cold tone. "...If it fails, nine times out of ten, you go bye-bye...and it isn't some childs play."

"I know where you're coming from." Roman began. "You see...think about it, that's more irresponsible things to do...We are soldiers, are we not?"

Ruby felt a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"Sometimes, you can't back out if no matter what you're chances are." Roman explained. "When something that you have to protect it's threatened, you must step in and defend it."

* * *

**Canteen, Evening.**

"At this point, you breath out forcefully, just for a second." Weiss exclaimed to her classmate. "The you make use of inertia and you can get the way of minimal energy of expenditure...Well, not just that, anyone can use that."

On the other side, Ruby seemed annoyed by Weiss.

"Ruby's right, before the destruction of wall maria, the scouting legion had any real use of the 3D maneuver gear." Jaune said with worriedness. "Small wonder if it could decline a such condition, by the same token to increase the chances of making it into the inland, you had not to neglect you're hand-to-hand skill as for now this hasn't changed since the wall maria was destroyed, it's because the folks from the inland call it shots and...if that trend keeps up and..."

Then Jaune looked on Ruby, Still munching her bread, looking over wiess, felt annoyed and furios by her.

"Ruby are you listening?"

'_Their improvement to their goddamn Grim-Killing skills to get away from the Grims.' _Ruby's mind raced. _'Yeah, That farce alright.'_

"Okay, Now I'm good with that maneuvering thing." Weiss said musely as her friends beside her, smirked at her. "..but don't go advertising too much, without all extra rivalry."

But then, Ruby was furious, she stood up and walked over her.

"Hey, Wiess..." She spoke in a cold tone towards Weiss, Then Weiss looked over to Ruby.

"...What is it, Ruby?" She said musely.

"Tell me...Don't you find it funny?" She asked her.

"Honing you're Grim-Busting techniques in an effort to get as far away from them." She mocked. "I mean...Yeah, you're probably right. So that's the way you deal with it, the same silliness to all, even as a majestic girl like me."

Ruby twitched her eye and she was furious as Weiss glared at her, Moments later, Weiss stood up.

"And don't be butthurt by the lack of you're talents!" Weiss continuesly mocked

"You slimy piece of shit!" Ruby retorted.

But then, the whole canteen cheered for another fight between Ruby and Weiss.

"Whooo! Here we go again!"

"Another cat-fight!"

"Aren't those two gonna stop!?"

With Ruby and Wiess.

"Tell me then, How do we suppose to defeat those Grims!?" She asked the question furiously. "Why do all competent people locked up by themselves!?"

"Don't ask me...I wouldn't know, I mean."

However, as Weiss looked over Yang, She wasn't pleased and turned her head away from her direction, Weiss turned to ruby with an angry expression on her face and little tears flowing out from her eyes.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Weiss yelled furiously as she grabbed Ruby's colar, fist held and tries to aim her cheeks.

"YOU BITCH! DON'T RIP OFF MY CLOTHES LIKE THAT!" Ruby yelled back. "YOU'RE GONNA RUIN THEM DAMNIT!"

"You're clothes!? Who gives a shit like that?!" She keep shouting. "I'd just kill you in you're shoes!"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby demanded "I suggest to cut the crap out!...!"

Suddenly, as she looked over annie and roman, which he took a mug of water and drink it.

_'That's right...She is...The same girl that I was not so long ago.'_ Ruby gave a smug to Wiess, suddenly she grabbed her wrist.

'_and now...I'm different.'_ She mentally continued. _'I am a Soldier!'_

At this moment, she released Weiss's hand from grabbing her shirt, then she quickly placed her hand at her chin and twist her entire body and fell.

_'I'm gonna use this technique to get the situation under control.'_

"Ouch...that hurts.." Weiss grunted in pain. "You prick! What was that about!?"

"This trick that I just used..is a martial art that I picked up through hell." Ruby replied. "While you were out there...Chilling."

Everybody in the canteen looked at her, schocked and surprised

"A life is a life spent of an indolence, following you're every dim, it that a kind of idea?" Ruby continued. "But however...somehow..you still dare if you call youreself as a soldier?"

Weiss reacted nothing, her face sweatdropped, everybody glared at Weiss.

"What...do..you call a soldier?" Weiss snarled.

***Creeek!***

"!?"

Suddenly, A door opened behind them, Ruby and Weiss sat quickly on their seats as Keith Shadis entered.

"I've heard a loud noise from a minute before." He said. "Can anyone explain?"

There was a long silence in the canteen, until then, Yang raised up her right hand.

"It was Nora who caused a loud fart, sir."

"Eh?!"

Then Keith glared towards Nora, which makes her scared.

"You again." Keith coughed. "Learn some restrain will you."

After that, He went out from the Canteen.

"That was a close call, Weiss." Ruby said. "A little bit more, and petty the scuffle of youre life in the military police."

"Can't say If I'm happy thought." Weiss trembled as she gritzed her teeth. "We'll never settle our scores at this rate, But I can't get into this fight as long we still have an establishment."

"I know a good way to sort this out." Ruby snarled. "We do have oppurtunities to trade, do we not? Then I looked forward to rip off a new one."

* * *

**Military Training Grounds, Forest, Day 2**

A group of trainees were jugging throught the rainy forest, the head instructor, Keith, sat on a horse and watched over the trainees, however, one was slow and was getting left behind.

"Hah, Hah, Hah..." Jaune panted heavily while carrying his rucksack.

"What's the matter, Arc?!" Keith said harshly towards Jaune. "You're the one's have been lagging behind you! And is that load heavy for you!? Then I'm gonna make an exception do drop you're equipment!?"

"...uuuhhh."

But then, Roman Torchwick grabbed his rucksack and kept jugging.

"R-Roman?"

"If you keep up like that, You'll fail!" Roman said.

"If you're doing that, You're gonna fail too." Jaune said weakly.

"If you don't want them to find out, Just keep cracking!" Roman explained. "Now, Before I changed my mind!"

However, Keith looked over the two behind him.

"Roman Torchwick, strong willed with a solid constitution." he stated. "The most adapt by gaining his comrades."

But then, Jaune let his body to boos up an grabbed his equippment.

"H-Hey!"

'_Jaun Arc, Supbar physical strenght by a soldiers standard.'_ Keith informed. _'But alledgly a genius at theory and strategy."_

Hours later after they reached their destinatuon, The recuits have finally maintain their 3D maneuver gears and began to slice up dummies.

"Damnit!" Wiess cursed as Crimson and Annie got their target.

"Annie! Crimson! Again!" Yelled Keith that he stood over a huge branch.

Then an instructor scribbled some notes about the recruits.

_**Annie Leonhard**: Strikes with perfect penetration angle and her blows carve in deep into the target. Solitary type and solidarity doesn't come to her easily._

_**Crimson Fubar**: Highly proficient in various hand-to-hand combat styles and has great potential. But lacks in self-confidence and tends to leave it to others when it comes to showing assertiveness._

'_Forget about cutting deep, I can't compete!'_ Weiss thought. _'Well then...gotta find Grim dummies first to score points!'_

"If I don't make it into the police, No one will!" Weiss began to boost up her 3DMG and gladly she found a target.

"Finally!"

Before she would reached her target, Pyrrha came up and past through her in full-speed.

"Yeah!" Pyrrha cheered.

"What!" Weiss stared at her in schock.

Just as before that Pyrrha would strike, then another recruit stole her target.

***Shlink!***

"H-Huh?! N-Nora!?" Pyrrha stared at the target in disbelief until she saw Nora cheered happily.

"Weeee~!"

_**Weiss Schnee: **Highly competent and skilled at the three dimensional gear and good at assessing her situation at any given time. But, is too prompt to unsheathe her sword and can spark conflict with her team members._

_**Pyrrha Nikos**: Good Balance and good at making sharp turns. But slow in assessing the situation and her grasp of strategy is often less than perfect._

_**Nora Valyrie:** Lightning fast with uncanny intuition. Good at unconventional practices, which makes her unfit for group operations._

Somewhere in another area, A target was sliced two times by Yang and Ruby.

'Damnit!' her mind cursed. 'Should have to cut deeper!'

_**Yang Xiao Long**: A prodigy who excels even in most difficult courses. An unprecedented genius deserving nothing short of top grades._

_**Ruby Rose**: With some outstanding talent apart from her excellent close combat skills. She steadily improved her grades with outstanding effort and sense of purpose._

As many many months passed by, the recruits have learned many things in the military to fight against Grims, Until now...

* * *

**Year 850.**

The head instructor, Keith Shadis, stood on the stage and looked over the recruits, He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Tomorrow, You will appy you're assignments!" He said over the recruits. "Today, The marks and the disbanding of the 104th Trainees Squad...is over!

"Sir!" They saluted.

Later, In the Inn, The recuits celebrated each other, a mug of beers and alcohols on their hands and brawling, one of the recruits came up with Weiss.

"Aw man, I wish that I was the part of the top ten like you guys."

"Huuh?" Weiss was drunked and has no idea to reply.

With Jaun, Yang and Raby.

"Great, Tomorrow, We will fight back the Grims in no time!" Ruby cheered a bit, But however, jaune felt unfomfortable.

"W-well..yeah, But looked on everyone..seems that they aren't...well you see."

Everybody in the inn were scared, nervous and worried, thinking that the Grims will devour them one day, However, as the sun rose from the evening sky, It was morning, Ruby was prepared to get her revenge.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Chapter end**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle for Trost: First Battle.**

* * *

**Early Morning, Behind Trost district, Main HQ.**

Trainees and Experienced soldiers lined up and formed square formations, The Captain of the Stationary guards reported that the Survey Corps has left Trost district to make a foothold against the Grims outside Wall Fose from an hour ago, the captain enlisted one of the trainees to set up the cannons, Including Ruby and Jaune.

"Ruby..." Yang hugged her sister, she felt nervous. "Be carefull out there, I don't want to lose you..."

"Yang.." Ruby turned to her. "Don't worry, I will take care or myself...But it doesn't matter if I die...You will be always my sister.."

After that, Ruby gave her a smile and left her, Seconds later, Ruby met her friends: Jaune Arc, Mina Carolina, Thomas Wagner, Nack Teaz and Milius Zermusky.

* * *

**Wall Rose, Main Entrance.**

Hours later, Ruby and the rest of the Trainees were setting up the cannons on top of Wall Rose, Eventually, Nora got food hidden under her jacket.

'_Finally...at this day, Our time has come, to regain our first victory.'_ Ruby smug as she looked over Trost District. '_And now...mankind will commence counter-attack...now!'_

***BOOOOM!***

Suddenly, a thunder came down from the skies and caused a huge explosion, Then a gigantic skinless Grim that shaped like a Wolf's head appeared from the smoke, Ruby and the rest of the group stared at the colossal grim in schock.

"...Grims!" Ruby yelled. "Everybody! Get down from the walls! Now!"

The trainees saw the huge grim's skinless arms waving against the wall, Everybody reacts and went down quickly with their 3DMG's as the colossal titan wiped off the cannons on the right sight, One of the Trainees fell down, Nora went into action and saved the Trainee using the grapple hook of the 3DMG.

"Damnit!" Ruby cursed. "Nora, Bring that guy into safety!"

"What about you Ruby!?"

"He's mine!" She snarled as her 3DMG pulled her up to the top of the Walls in full speed.

At this moment after she reached the top of the walls, she charged against the colossal grim, however, the grim's skinless arm began to wipe off the rest of the cannons as Ruby dodged the attack by managing herselft to fell from the other side of the walls, She shoot the hook to the huge arm, making her swing to the air, Ruby was schocked as she saw that the colossal grim took out the cannons.

'_H-He's taking out the cannons?!'_ Ruby trembled. '_Th-These Grims...have Intelligence afterall!'_

Suddenly, The Colossal Grim caught her attention as it manages it to grab her, however, he was slow as ruby has more time to dodge and landed on it's arms.

_'He may be big, but slow.'_

Then she jumped of and shoot the hook towards at the nape, Ruby readied her sword as the 3DMG pulled her in full speed to the grim's weakness.

'_I should attack the weakness...Now!'_

However, Before she would manage to kill it off, The Colossal grim released a huge amount of hot-steam against her.

_'Shit! It's hot!'_ Ruby shielded her face as she was pulled back by releasing the ropes.

But then, Ruby managed to send another attack against the Grim with an amount of bravery as she manage her 3DMG pulled her in full speed until she strike the nape.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

***Shwing!***

Suddenly, as the smoke cleared, the colossal grim dissapeared.

"Huh!?" Ruby was schocked. _'H-He dissapeared!?'_

As ruby founded herself dropped on the air, she quickly shoots the hook on the walls from falling.

"Oi ruby!" called out one of the Trainees. "Did you get him?"

"No! He disappeared!" She replied. '_Just like in 5 years ago.'_

"Seems like walls rose is breached!" Stated Jaune.

At this day, The Stationary Guards reported that the Trainees discovered the Colossal Titan on front of Wall Rose, One of the Trainees, Ruby Rose, faced the gigantic grim, but disappeared from it's side, however, there is something more worse, The Colossal Brim break a massive hole on wall rose and other grims were coming in Trost district and began to devour the vanguard troops who survive the explosion from the colossal's kick.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else imside wall sina.**

Inside the noble's house, the noble was playing chess to the commander of the Stationary Guard, Commander Ozpin.

"*sigh*...you got me this time commander ozpin." The noble sighted. "You seem pretty clever at strategy games."

"Indeed." Ozpin noted with a gentle manner. "I was an experienced strategist."

Suddenly, a messenger rushed into the large room.

"Commander!" Called the Messenger. "I have grave news!"

"Hey, who gaves you a permission to enter?" Spoke LT. Goodwitch.

"It is something important!" He yelled. "Wall Rose has been breached!"

At this moment, a glass of wine fell on the floor, the noble trembled in fear.

"Th-That can't be...How is it possible?"

"A colossal grim appeared out of nowhere." He informed. "He breaks a large hole on Wall Rose, Just like it did in Wall Maria since 5 years ago."

However, Ozpin stood up, grabbed a bottle of wine and drank.

"Alright...Get my horse, Were going to Trost."

"B-But, Commander Ozpin!" The noble begged. "Please, you must stay here, You're duty is to protect this place from the Grims."

"It doesn't matter me, My soldiers need me." He talked back. "But it doesn't matter if I die, So I will choose another."

"O-Oi, Ozpin!"

Commander Ozpin didn't replied and left the Noble's Territory.

* * *

**Trost District, 30 Minutes Later.**

Ruby and the Gang stood on the roof, watching smoke arose from the whole district as Human Soldiers and Grims fought each other.

"Vanguard sent a Black flare!" One of the Stationary Group said, turning to Ruby's team. "Team of the 104th Trainees squad, It's you're turn to take action!"

"Alright guys!" Ruby turned to her group. "This is our chance to fight Grims and to join the Scouting Legion, Who's with me!"

"Yeah!"

And with that, the true battle begins.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Chapter end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: First blood.**

* * *

"The vanguard troops sent a black flare!" said one of the Stationary Guards, Turning to Ruby's group. "The seems that the Grims has taken over, It's you're turn to take action!"

**(Ruby's POV)**

_'Alright girl, remember for what the professor said since 2 years ago.'_

* * *

***Flashback.***

**Two years ago.**

"Alright everybody, today's lesson: Grims" Said the professor to it's students.

"About these Grims, Their character may appear as huge predetoric animals such as Wolf or Bear-like, Eventually, They have the same fur color such as black, their temperatures inside their body were up to 100 degrees celcius, at least, they don't have sexual organs and lacks digestive system, but I will gave you one tip, Grims leave animals and other life-forms alone, but instead of humans, They eat humans for not just their predetoric instinct, but anhilation."

Then some of the students makes small conversation.

"It is unknown how or where they come from, their origins were unknown, Since over 100 years ago, They began to threaten mankind into a brink of extinction, during the age as the Gun-Powder came to power, Cannons were effective aginst these huge grims, but it can hold them just for a while, however, these grims have an astounding power of fast regenration, it doesn't matter if their heads are blown up, they could regenerate in less 2 or 1 minute and be active again."

Then one of the students gasped and Thomas raised his hand.

"Professor! Are the Grims were invincible?"

"No, they are not." He replied while he draw a head of a wolf grim. "They have one single weakness, all you have to do is to attack here."

He pointed his ruler at the chalkboard, pointing at the nape of it's neck.

"The nape of the neck was it's only weakness." He informed. "It is the only source where the Grims are able to regenerate, without it's nape, they will die without regeneration."

Then he placed two swords on the table.

"These double swords from the 3D Maneuver gear are dull, but can able slice the skin of a Grim so easily." He said. "You have to cut it's entire nape off."

***Flashback ends.***

* * *

Then ruby takes a heavy breath in and out, then turns to her comrades.

"Alright, Let's do it!" She raised her sword.

**(Ruby's POV ends)**

"YEAH!"

Then the trainees jumped off from the roofs and activates their 3DMG's to moblize quickly, however, as Ruby saw the prescence of the Grims, The trainees were schocked.

"The Grims, They were advancing further!" Jaune said.

"What the..." Milius stated. "What happened to the Vanguards?!"

"Seems that they were wiped out." Zack added. "What our seniors are doing!?"

As they keep jumping further to the Grims position, Suddenly, Ruby saw one Grim was takes a huge leap towards them.

"One is coming from the left!" Ruby warned. "Evade!"

Then the grim crashed on the tower as Ruby, Jaune, Mina, Milius and Zack landed on the other roof safetly, however, one was missing, as the group continued to watch the grim, still on the tower, It's head went to the right side, showing his face, then in a sudden, someone was on it's mouth, Thomas Wagner's half-body was caught in the Grims mouth, The group was schocked.

"H-...Help...me..."

Moments later, he was swallowed alive, Ruby clenched her fist in anger.

"Y-...You... YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she began to leap of from the roof.

"R-Ruby! Don't!" Jaune warned, but the other leapt off, following ruby.

* * *

**(Ruby's POV)**

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THOMAS!" She yelled in anger as she keep swinging through buildings to buildings. "COME BACK AND FIGHT YOU GODDAMN COWARD!"

Then Ruby raised her two swords as she was coming closer to the giant, But in a sudden, a 3-meter Grim from below and saw her, it immediatley jumped off and bite her legs off, blood splutters off, Ruby crashed on the roof and fell unconscious.

**(Ruby's POV end)**

* * *

Jaune arc landed on the other roof, then suddenly, he saw the unconscious, Injured body of Ruby, laying on the roof.

"Ruby, No!"

Meanwhile with the others, Milius and Mina were still swinging through the building, suddenly, a single grim appeared out of nowhere and used it's jaw and caught Milius as blood splutters out.

On the ground, one grim saw a wire on front of it's face and pulled it, then mina was flying backwards and hit on the wall harder and fell uncounscious.

"No! No! Please Stop! Stop it!"

Zack begged for mercy as he was also caught by the Grim's hand, The grim grinned evily.

* * *

**(Jaune's POV)**

'Why am I watching?...seeing that my comrads were eaten..?" Jaune trembled in horror, traumatized, as he saw Mina and Zack were eaten alive.

Then Jaune moved his eyes and saw the sight of a Bear-like Grim, The giant picked him up and opened it's jaw.

_'Why...? Why am I'm not moving..?' _

In a moment as Jaune wakes up from his trauma, his eyes went wide as he was dropped in the Grims mouth.

"AAAHHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he was sliding down through the gigantic tongue. "RUBY! HELP ME!"

**(Jaune's POV ends)**

* * *

Just as after he was dropped into the mouth, Ruby waked up from unconsciousness, hearing her name was called out from Jaune.

"RUBY! HELP ME!"

"J-Jaune..." She stood up weakly. "I-...I AM NOT LOSING YOU!"

Inside the Grims mouth, Jaune was sliding through the tongue.

"AAAAAHH!"

Suddenly, someone got his hand, it was Ruby.

"R-Ruby?"

"Hold my hand! Jaune!" She snarled.

Then Ruby used her full strength and pulled him out from the Grim's mouth, Jaune landed on the roof, But however, Ruby was still inside the mouth, holding the jaw open.

"Ruby, Take my hand!" He raised his hand to help her out.

Then she raised her left hand, however, her strength was weakened.

_'Shit!_' She clenched her teeth. _'Fuck! Fuck this!'_

Moments later, The Grim's jaw closed in full force as Ruby's left hand was cut off, Jaune was schocked and kneeled before the Grim, he trembled in horror.

"RRRUUUUUUBYYYY!" He cried. "NNNOOOOOOO!"

His shout echoed throughout the district, Meanwhile, Somewhere else on the district, Yang heard his yell, knowing it was Jaune, moments later, she leaped through the roof.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter end**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Yang's Origin.**

* * *

**Trost District.**

Half of the entire district was ablazed with flames and smoke by an up-coming battle between the humans and the Grims, However, on the rear exit of the district, many civilians gathered on the gate, however, the gate was blocked by a waggon, full of supplies, the peoples wanted them to unblocked it, but...

"Stay away you fools!" Yelled a fat-man towards the Stationary Guard. "You need to help us to push this wagon!"

"But sir, these peoples needs to get out first or the grims will find us and devour us!" The stationary guard exclaimed, but the man glared at his, the soldier gulped.

"You thinks so...?" He snarled as his henchmen surrounded the soldier. "This wagon were more important than youre pesky lives, now help me us to push!"

"We don't need youre wagon!" Protested one of the civilians.

"Yeah!"

"Put that thing away from the gate before they would eat us!"

Meanwhile, behind the crowd, there was a mother and a child standing on front, waiting, but then, the child turned around as she heard a sound coming from the streets.

"Mama."

"Hm? What is it dear?"

"Over there." Her daughter pointed out.

Then suddenly, an earthquake was caused, from a very far away distance, there was a soldier, tired from running, until a 15-Meter Grim ran out from the building in a girlish run and kicks the soldier away to the nearby building.

"A Grim!" The fat-man shouted in horror as he saw the sight of an incoming grim. "If you want to live! Push the wagon!"

The civilians began to push the wagon, but no avail, meanwhile, behind the running grim, three stationary guard chased after the grim, but it was too fast.

"It's heading for the civilians!"

"Damnit! Why is he ignoring us?!"

"That's a Deviant-type Grim!" exclaimed squad-leader. "It always ignores it's target and headed to it's important target!"

"He's too fast! We can't reach him!"

Then suddenly, a newcomer came by, it was yang, she chased the huge grim in full-speed then she shot a hook to the nape, then the 3DMG pulled her quickly and finished him off by slicing his nape, moments later, it fell nearby the crowd, Yang stood on top of the huge corpse of the grim, but however, she was surprised for what she saw...

'The civilians are still here?'

"Oi!" Yelled the fat-man over to the blondie. "Thanks for killing the Grim, You would be rewarded for that."

"The...Civilans are still here..?" She glared at him as she draws her sword behind. "My comrades are out there, Sacrificing themselves to fight against those Grim, and yet, the civilians haven't got to safety?!"

"Yeah whatever." He said annoyingly. "Now help me to push this thing up."

Then Yang was furious, she draw her second sword and walked towards to the arrogant man.

"O-Oi! You can't do that!" He trembled. G-Get her!"

Then his henchmen lunged against her, but she knocked them down unconscious with the back of her swords, then she pointed her left sword to it's neck.

"Get that thing out...now." She demanded as the guy sighted in defeat.

Moments later, he ordered his men to pull out the wagon, the civilians were happy as they exited Trost District.

"Thank you, Soldier!" The little girl thanked her.

Yang turned to the little girl and smiled, then she gave her a salute as the little girl smiled in awe.

"It was my duty to protect the people."

"Thank you." her mother said then she turned to her little daughter. "Come my child, We should have to go."

"Mom? If I grown up, I would join the military!" She questioned her mother gleefully.

"You need to be grown up before you can apply." She nodded.

Yang sighted in relief, then left the exit as she continue her duty, Later she met with the others.

* * *

**Somewhere in Trost District.**

"Alright." She turned to Weiss. "Is anyone okay?"

"Yeah." Weiss responded. "But however, the supply teams haven't arrived yet."

"Hey everybody!" One of the trainees came up. "Bad news! The headquarters was taken over by the Grims!"

"Shit!" Weiss cursed as she takes a hard facepalm. "What were those supply teams are doing!?"

"Hey guys!" Nora landed on the roof as she pointed to someone on the otherside. "Look over there! It's Jaune!"

"J-Jaune?" She turned for where was nora was pointing, then she leaped from the building and found him, but however, after they found him, he was still kneeling on the roof, trembled in fear.

"Jaune? Jaune!"

"Jaune! Snapped out of it!" Pyrrha shooked him into reality.

Then he looked up to her as his tears were flowing out.

"Jaune, tell me what happened and where's Ruby and the others."

"Our unit...the 34th cadet unit...T-Thomas Wagner...N-Nack Teaz...Mina Carolina...M-Milius Zermuzky...and Ruby R-Rose.." he paused as he looked down and grabbed Yang's arm tightly. "All five of them...They...They have fullified their duties!"

Then now, He could hear the whisper and mourns of the lost of their comrades.

"I'm sorry, Yang." He sobbed.

"Come on..We must get out of here now."

"Ruby died in my stead...I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry!"

Jaune didn't feel to worry her by looking on her face, he should have died instead of her.

"Jaune."

Jaune jerked his head up in surprise as Yang placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder, To him, Yang's face seemed as neutral and devoid of emotion as it always had.

"Take a deep breath," Yang continued. "This isn't the time to be emotional."

"Wha-?" Jaune muttered in confusion as Yang pulled him to his feet. She then turned around and began to walk towards the edge of the roof.

"Marco, if we take out the titans around the HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and climb the wall. Does that sound correct?"

"Well...I guess so.." He scratched his head.

"I guess that we have to die here." Pyrrha said nervously.

"No..." Yang said. "We can still make it there."

"Huh!? Are you mad!?" Weiss protested. "That is suicide as we are out of gas!"

However, Yang ignored her as she leaped from the roof, then Jaune followed her.

"Hey Cowards!" Nora adressed to the Trainees. "If you can't follow Yang, you can't get out from here alive!"

Then she leaped off from the roofs while following Jaune and Yang.

"Ugh...Man, I hope I won't get eaten." Pyrrha grumbled in defeat as she also followed them.

"grr...Alright!" Wiess turned to the group as she raised her sword on the air. "Come on we gotta follow Yang to get out from this hellhole!"

"YEEEAAAAHHH!" They let out a battlecry as they began to leap out from the roofs.

With this declaration has made, Weiss rushed to follow her fellow trainees, followed by Pyrrha, then Roman and Marco, then Jaune, then Nora, then with a mighty yell, the rest of the trainees. All ready to risk their lives for the chance to survive.

* * *

Yang soared over the streets of Trost. She brought her blades up, then down across the nape of the neck of an unsuspecting grim as she passed by, not even looking back as the giant humanoid fell. The goal was clearly stated, but right now she had other ideas. She needed to do something, take action, kill grims. Kill as many grims as she can. Kill all of them. Then she won't feel the pain.

Another wolf-alike grim came in her sights, again completely unaware of her. Yang altered her path towards it, intent on ending it's wretched existence. Before she was even ten meters close to it, them sloce the entire nape off.

With the other trainees, Pyrrha, Jaune and Weiss looked at Yang in awe.

"Whoa...She's so fast." Pyrrha commented.

_'Wait a minute.'_ Jaune looked closely for what he saw. _'She's using too much gas! At this rate...She would be at risk!_

Suddenly felt a sensation she definitely shouldn't have been feeling. The sensation of descent. She pulled the triggers on her blade handles, only for her gear to give a pathetic wheeze in response.

She was out of gas.

'Oh no! Yang!' Jaune was schocked.

With Yang, she had little time to prepare herself before she violently crashed into one of the many town roofs, and then slid off said roof to land on a covered shopping stall in a large alley. While she did not break anything upon impact, save for a good three quarters of her blades, her body still hurt from the fall. She would no doubt bruise. However, the pain of her body felt nothing in comparison to the pain of her heart. She was done, she could take no more actions, thus all she could do was think, and thinking brought back the all too familiar pain of loss.

_'It happened again.' _Yang thought as she absentmindedly raised what was left of her right blade towards the sky. '_I lost my family once again…'_

* * *

***Flashback***

**Year 844, Somewhere between wall rose and maria.**

Yang enjoyed farming with her mother, then her blonde father come home after duck hunting, The next day it was rainy, the yang was practicing how to knite like her mother, then suddenly, someone opened the door, her father got the door.

"Ah, Doctor Qrow what a surpi-"

***Shack!***

Suddenly, a knife impaled on his gut, Yang's father trembled and fell on the floor as blood sputtered out, Her mother watched in horror, seeing that her husband was killed, she grabbed a scissor and charged against the intruders.

"Yang! Run!" She yelled to her daughter as she fight them off.

However, Yang was paralyzed in horror, the 9-year old girl doesn't knew what to do, but then, a man with an axe came in and finished her off by hitting her with an axe.

"That will teach her." The man snorted.

Then they turned to the little 9-year old half-oriental, Yang began to walk back slowly and topled on the floor, The intruders tied her up, leaving Yang in a deep schock.

Later, somewhere else in the room, the trafficker looked on Yang's face, he sighted.

"Hmm...Her face does looked different." The man said.

"Eventually, She's oriental." Their leader said as he puffed his cigar. "Long ago, there are many of various types of humans back there."

"But her father isn't, just like his hair color matched to her." He looked at her.

"But her mother was! She was the most valuable one!" He retorted to the guy who wield an axe.

"Sorry pal, but she's trying to kill us!"

***Creek***

Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"H-Hello is somebody there...?" A young sad feminin voice said.

"Hey you! What are you doing here!?" The guy shouted at her. "Mind you're own business!"

"S-Sorry, I-I was kinda lost.." the girls sniffed. "I found this house...and...and.."

"Hey pal, she's just a kid, she know nothing." The other guy grinned as he walked towards to the girl. "Don't worry little girl, why don't you just stay here until you're parents came, okay?"

"Okay." She looked down, until she pulled out a knife and impaled against the slaver's chest, blood spluttered to the ground as the other slavers watched in horror.

"That will teach you, you gdodamn son of a bitch." Ruby snarled.

"H-Hey!"

"I'm waiting." She glared at him as she closed the door, then the leader came up to the door, suddenly, as he opened the door, The young ruby charged against him with a kmife tied on a broom like a spear and killed him off, moments later, Ruby untied Yang from the ropes, however, the last one caught her sight and grabbed her neck then strangled her.

"You little bitch." He snarled. "Die."

"F-Fight.." She clenched her teeth.

Then Yang found a knife, that lies on the ground, she picked it upand pointed towards the man, but she was unable to move.

"Fight! You must Fight!" Her word affected Yang to unlocked her ability to fight, until Ruby keep struggling from his arms, but no avail, Until Yang kneeled then leaped against the last slaver and finished him off as she stabbed him with a knife from behind.

Later that evening, Two stationary Guard came to inspect the corpse.

"Did...those girls...did this...?" One of the soldier asked.

Outside of the hut, Ruby's father hugged her.

"Ruby, I'm so glad that youre fine" Her father said with teary-eyed.

"Ruby." Her uncle Qrow scolded. "You take youreself in great danger, you will get killed."

"But I have to save her before they did something worse for her!" Ruby talked back.

As Ruby continues to argue with her Father and her Uncle, Yang felt alone for now, Ruby looked over her.

"Hey.." She asked her. "You feel cold aren't you?"

"...Y-Yes..." She shivered as she rubbed her arms.

"Here, take my scarf."

Then ruby unwrapped her orange scarf from her neck and wrapped it on Yang's.

"I...I don't know where to go.." Yang sniffed in sadness. "My parent were gone..."

"Hey...Yang." Suddenly, Ruby's father placed his hand on Yang's shoulder. "Why won't you come with us?"

"Yeah Yang, let's go home!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"...Home..." Yang smiled a bit under her scarf. "...Yeah...let's go..."

***Flashback ends***

* * *

Yang woke up from her memories and slid herself off of from the stall, only to collapse to her knees.

_'This pain is familiar. Will I have to start fresh once again?'_

The thumping of a nearby Bear-like Grim footsteps was perfectly audible to her, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She sheathed what was left of her blades as she continued to kneel there, in the alley, with a grim slowly approaching her.

_'This world is merciless, and it's also very beautiful.'_ A memory of herself and Ruby as children flashed through her mind.

The grim was getting closer, but she didn't care. The last of her family was gone. There was no reason for her to fight anymore.

'_I __lived a good life.'_ Yang thought as she stared into the sky.

The Grim was soon close enough to reach her, and it slowly extended its arm towards her, its fingers outstretched. Yang closed her eyes as she waited for the end.

That, at least, is what she planned to do. Her body, on the other hand, had different plans. With a flourish of movement, Yang brought out her blade and cut off the fingers of the grims before they could close around her. The grim responded by bringing it's other hand down in a smashing motion, only for Yang to jump clear of the impact.

_'Huh?'_

The Grim brought it's first hand down again, this time the impact causing Yang to be launched against the wall as she jumped away.

_'Why?'_

and again the grim swung towards her, then and again she jumped clear.

_'I thought I had given up.'_

The jump sent her tumbling and rolling down the alley. Yang coughed up some of the powdered debris that the Grim caused with its attacks, and then rose to her feet.

_'Why am I standing? Why am I struggling? My life has no meaning anymore. What's keeping me going?'_

Then another Grim with a Black and Red fur, began to slowly approach from behind. As it approached, a voice, a memory, yelled in her head.

_'FIGHT!'_

"Ruby…" Yang whispered.

_'FIGHT!'_ Ruby's voice repeated, '_FIGHT! YOU MUST FIGHT!'_

The memory of when Ruby had saved her from slavers, when he had first showed her what the will to fight was like, flashed through her head. With a gasp, Yang came to a realization.

_'I'm sorry Ruby.'_ Yang thought as her eyes began to water. '_I'll never give up again. If I die, I won't be able to remember you.'_

Tears trailed down through Yang's cheeks as she steeled her eyes, gripped her blade tighter, and prepared to fight, 3DMG or no.

_'So I'll survive no matter what!'_

With her resolve hardened, Yang let forth a battle yell, daring the titan several times taller than her to come closer.

Then the foot of another Grim slamming into the ground behind her launched her into the air, as the Grim slammed its fist into the first Grims jaw, pulverizing it into a bloody mulch with a single hit and sending the Bear-like Grim skidding down the alley a great distance Yang found herself once again on the ground.

"What's going on?" Mikasa thought out loud as she looked up at the Black-Red, Wolf-like Grim.

Immediately she saw the differences between it and the many she had already killed. It's flesh was tanned, it's body thin, covered with red-black fur and heavily muscled. Both it's eyes were silver and it's are pointed, it's sharp teeth were visible as it lacked any lips.

**"RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

The muscled Wolf-like gri let loose a roar that forced Yang to cover her ears before it charged once again towards the other Grim. Yang starred in morbid awe as the grim tore apart and stomped down upon it's would be brethren with frightening furiosity.

_'A Grim...is killing...another...Grim.'_

**To be Comtinued.**

* * *

**Chapter end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reunited. Part 1**

* * *

Yang kneeled on the ground, looking at the red-black grim, killing another grim by stomping it 10 times on it's nape until it stops, Yang was dumbfounded and it doesn't know what was going on, The Grims set a steamy breath and left her behind, She was surprised that the grim doesn't have an interest on her, other grims were interested by playing a live corpse of a human until they devour it, but this one isn't.

'_It...It ignores me...'?_

On the air, Jaune was still swinging throught the building with his 3DMG, he was looking for Yang until he saw her kneeling on the floor.

"That's Yang!"

Then Jaune shot a hook to the buikding's wall and swooped down to caught Yang and brought her up to the rooftops, also Pyrrha landed nearby the couple.

"Yang, Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No." Yang replied.

"Great, So we should need to get out of here." Added Pyrrha.

Suddenly, Two humongous grims appeared from each sides.

"Shit! There are 2 15-meter grims!" Pyrrha cursed.

"No...that grim." Yang pointed her finger to the Red-Black Grim. "It...had killed another Grim."

"Wh-What?" Jaune muttered, but as he soon noticed that he saw a skeleton of a dead grim laying on the ground, Jaune turned to the red-blacked furred Grim.

On the streedt, two Grims came face to face, The Red-Black Grim let out a loud roar to it's opponent, the three soldiers on the rooftops couldn't imagine for what they were seeing, However, The Red-Black furred Grim takes a battle stance as the Bear-like Grim sent out a roar.

**"RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Then it charged against the Red-blacked furred Grim as it wanted to bite, however, The Wolf-like Grim swung it's arm at full strenght and ripped of it's head as it flies towards and crashed against the tower, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha looked in schock, then they faced back to the Red-Black furred, Wolf-like Grim as it finished the other grim by stomping it's nape.

"I-I knew it's weakness." Jaune said in disbelief. "That grim was destroying it's own kind."

"I think we've better get out of here." Pyrrha said to the two. "Quick, before that thing would find us."

"No.." Yang talked back. "That Grim has no interest on us."

She's right, that red-black furred grim was walking away from them.

"Maybe that's a Deviant-Type.." Pyrrha stated as she faced to Yang. "Yang, do you still have gas in you're 3D maneuver gear?"

"No, I'm out." She answered, which that makes Pyrrha gaped.

"WHAT!?" She yelled at her, furiously. "Are you fucking kidding me!? You're out of gas!?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, In the main headquarter.**

A group of trainees hid themselves under the barricaded tables, hoping that the Grims wouldn't see them.

"Huh?...hey what are you doing?" asked the Female Trainee to the other

"Nothing..." He smiled as he was loading his musket on his hands. "I'm just making myslef into sleep

But then after he finished loading it, he opnened his mouth and pointed the musket directly in his mouth, moments later, he pulled the trigger as a bulled popped out and splattered his head like a tomato, the trainees looked in horror and mourns, seeing that another one was killed through suicide.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in Trost District.**

Weiss and the other trainees gathered themselves on the rooftops, including Nora and Marco, however, there are Grims below 14 meters that swarmed on the ground.

"Alright is everyone here!?" She told to everyone.

"Instead of one!" Shouted one of the trainees. "Look!"

Suddenly as everyone got their attention, they saw a single trainee, on the ground, he keep pressing his 3DMG to pull him up, but no luck, his doom has come to end his life as a group of 5 meter grims came upon him.

'H-He's out of gas!' Weiss looked in horror.

"Leave him alone!" One of the trainees shouted. "Tom! I'm coming for you!"

"Hey don't!" Weiss warned them, but it was too late

Two trainees came down to strike the Grims napes, however, one trainee was caught in an instant by a grim, the person that they were trying to rescue was aleady doomed as he cried in horror as the Grim opened it's wide mouth and chomped off his upper body, leading him into his death, then another trainee was caught by a 10 meter Grim as it managed to escaped, moments later, it devoured her into death, Weiss still looked in horror by seeing three of her comrades were eaten.

_'Why...Why wouldn't I do something...?'_ Her mind raced. _'Why couldn't I move to rescue them!?'_

At that moment, the trainees mourned of the lost of their comrades, Nore was deeply horrified and depressed, however, Weiss shooked her head and gritted her teeth furiously, she turned around and jumped to the next roof.

"Come on you guys!" She raised her sword. "We can't stand there and watched them dying! We must still continue our way to the Headquarter! Charge in!"

After that everybody followed her, Weiss soaring throught the district by using her booster of the 3DMG, suddenly, more grims appeared from the sides, suddenly, one of the trainees was unaware of a Grim that appeared from the left side of the building and caught him, back with Weiss, the grims are trying to catch her, but she dodged, but however, her right leg was caught by the Grims grip.

"HAA!"

However, She manage to slice off the humongous finger and continues to soar over the streets, but then she reached the HQ through the window and takes a stunt by crashing it in and rolled down the floor, Then the others came in, but only 7 of them make it.

"H-How many of us make it?...I-I've utilized the death of our comrades..." Weiss's palm met her forehead, she was depressed and trembled. "H-How many died...on my lead..?"

However, she noticed some whining sound that comes from the under the desk, there are two trainees with tears flowing outin horror, Wiess kneeled on the floor and asked them.

"Y-Your...You're from the supply team, were you?"

"...Yeah"

Suddenly, Weiss grabbed the soldier's colar and pulled him up, her emotions were furious as she punched directly into the soldiers cheeks, but then, Marco stopped her.

"Weiss, Stop it!"

**"THOSE ASSHOLES! IT'S THEIR DAMN FAULT THAT THEY LET US OUT THERE TO DIE!"** Weiss yelled furiously. **"SO MANY SOLDIERS DIED IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU'RE FAULT!"**

"The grims have entered the supply room!" The female soldier whined. "We couldn't do anything!"

**"YOU SHOULD HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! IT'S PART OF OUR JOB!"**

However, Roman felt something that it wasn't right as he looked on the window and saw something that it wasn't good.

"TAKE COVER!" He warned.

Then a hug head of a grim crashed into the building, causing everyone run in panic.

"EVERYONE RUN!"

"WHERE'S YANG!?"

"SHE'S OUT OF GAS AND GOT DEVOURED!"

However, Weiss still stood there before the grim, Weiss couldn't react and cannot manage to fight.

_'I-...Is this reality..?'_ Weiss looked down. '_I...should better do my reality check...'_

As everyone went escaped the room, Weiss was left behind, still starring at the Grim.

_'I-Is this a dream or an Illusion..'_ She trembled. _'W-We can't expect to win this fight, maybe this is just a dream afterall..'_

Suddenly, a fist appeared on the Grims cheeks as Weiss widened her eyes.

"What?!"

In a moment, two grims were punched brutaly and slid themselves aside.

**"RRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Wiess couldn't belive for what she had saw, A grim punched another grim.

"Wh-What's going on!?" She demanded.

Suddenly, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha crashed though the windows and landed hard on the ground.

"Phew, that was close!" Pyrrha cheered a bit as she was tapping the gas tube of the 3DMG. "Alright it's all empty!"

"Y-Yang..? I thought that you were dead!" Weiss was a bit surprised by seeing her alive.

"Actually I was saved by that Grim." Yang said.

"What?"

"Look." Pyrrha pointed to the Grim that was killing another grim. "That Grim was against it's own kind, even it ignores us!"

Outside, The Black-Red furred Grim roared in anger, by causing their attention to kill the Black-Red furred Grim.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Chapter end**


End file.
